


【邱叶/all叶】我生君未老

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 邱叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Kudos: 4





	【邱叶/all叶】我生君未老

01

邱非和叶修总是错过。

按叶修的话说，哥开始打荣耀的时候你这小鬼还不知道在哪玩泥巴呢。  
邱非十分想反驳，前辈，我不玩泥巴，我们那时候都流行玩玻璃弹球。  
有区别么？叶修夹着根烟斜睨他，烟雾缭绕里的脸非常让人想入非非，邱非突然就不想反驳了。所以说美色误事。

其实想想也是，叶修说话的语气虽然欠揍了点但是本身没毛病。  
当自己还在训练营的时候，叶修早就被称为“斗神”了。  
当自己终于有资格和他并肩作战的时候，叶修却退役了。  
当自己再一次在赛场上和复出的他相逢的时候，叶修身上穿着的早已不再是嘉世红。  
兜兜转转这么多年，邱非还是个少年，而叶修早已经被时光打磨走了一身少年心性，越发透露出成熟男人的韵味。那种像烟草的，神秘又醉人的韵味。  
君生我未生，我生君已老。古人诚不欺我也。

呸，不对，谁老了，叶神不仅不老，还爱沾花惹草。想想叶修周围围着的那些个赶都赶不走的大神们，邱非感觉到前所未有的压力，比嘉世要倒的时候还有压力。  
这些职业圈大神们，你们仗着近水楼台，仗着武力值高了那么一点就欺负萌新，你们的良心不会痛么？  
然而邱非丝毫没有想到，现在正在网游里帮嘉王朝抢boss的行为，也是很应该心痛，很应该向全联盟检讨的。  
很遗憾，邱非并没有这个自觉。良心不仅不痛甚至还会美滋滋。不知道冯主席知道之后会怎么想，八成是控诉叶修又带坏了一个好苗子。

是的，邱非这套抢boss的手段，也是跟叶修学的。

就连在网游里抢boss也比你晚了一步。邱非看着屏幕里轰然倒下的boss，觉得有点小伤感。  
他知道自己从来没有追上过叶修的脚步。  
有时候邱非真的羡慕那些没节操的大神们，像是方锐，像是魏琛，像是黄少天，甚至是乔一帆，或是早就退役了的吴雪峰。他们见证并且参与了叶修的过去，现在，以及将来。  
嫉妒的情绪像潮水一样突如其来，又像是缠绕在身上的藤蔓，一点一点的收紧，勒的人喘不上气来。  
没能见证过叶修的过去，也没能在身边参与叶修的现在，这是邱非心头的一块心病。

尼玛哟，当年那个年方二八，貌美如花的小队长便宜了吴雪峰，现在这个年方廿八，色艺俱佳的好前辈又便宜了联盟里的一干流氓，这搁谁谁不难受。

不管，反正不论是二八廿八还是三八，叶修就是叶修，想日就是想日。

邱非在某个晚上，在带领新嘉世重回荣耀巅峰的人生目标之后，默默加上了一句，迎娶小队长。

02

玩战术的心都脏，当然你也不能指望玩战术的带出来的学生心能有多干净。哦，包子那种时时常不带脑子的除外，也许他应该和孙翔一起去喝六个核桃。  
邱非是叶修带出来的，心自然也干净不到哪里去。也许暂时还比不过荣耀四大心脏大师，但对付包子这样的还是绰绰有余。

第十赛季，叶修夺冠，邱非的新嘉世成功杀出挑战赛，叶修退役。就是在夏休期的一个雨夜，邱非算准时间走进了兴欣，然后遇见从楼上下来买烟的叶修——和黏在他身后异常碍眼的包子。

“前辈……”邱非欲言又止，止言又欲，小模样要多招人疼就有多招人疼，看的陈果一个把持不住就上去拉人。  
“包子你愣着干嘛啊，没看小邱非头发都有点湿了么？快去拿毛巾！”  
“好嘞。”  
我说包子，你还没有意识到你在诱拐老大的路上又多了一个有脑子的劲敌么，人家连今天下雨都算到了。

邱非内心得意的看到陈果把碍眼的包子从叶修身上撕下来，脸上可怜兮兮的表情纹丝不动。  
“前辈，真的要退役了吗？”  
“是啊，这不是要给你们年轻人留点机会么，哥再这么打下去，拿十年冠军老冯还不得找我拼命。”  
妈妈，小队长开嘲讽的时候也是这么惹♂人♂怜♂爱。  
“前辈，你旁边电脑……能不能让我用用，嘉世那边队友都走了，毕竟条件比不得以前。”未来心脏种子邱非，耍赖卖惨两手抓，“我会付网费的。”还顺便刷了一下老板娘的好感。  
叶修表示他无所谓。

恭喜邱非获得和小队长一起刷boss的福利，虽然刷走的是嘉王朝的。  
邱非你这样夏仲天知道么。

03  
当方锐在早上走进网吧的时候，他整个人都是懵逼的。  
叶修歪着身子，外套盖到锁骨，闭着眼靠在某人怀里，头发直接蹭在那人的胸膛上，露出白皙的脖颈，一只骨节修长匀称的手还搭在别人大腿上。  
“早上好，方锐大大。”  
人肉靠垫居然还有脸跟他打招呼？  
尼玛，到底是谁把这个脏心小孩放进来的！猥琐大师的直觉告诉他，这次他仿佛遇到了劲敌。

就算方锐再怎么向陈果抗议，老板娘还是坚持留下邱非吃早饭。  
“老板娘他居心不正啊！”猥琐大师欲哭无泪。  
“我看你才是居心不正，人家小邱非多不容易，就冲撑起嘉世这点，方锐你行么？”陈果说着，多给邱非碗里添了个包子，邱非低着眉眼腼腆的笑了笑。  
陈果觉得自己得了一种看见乖巧小动物就走不动路的病。  
“小邱呀，莫凡安文逸他们都回家了，你看你也没地方住，不如来我们这里将就几天？”  
“卧槽老板娘，你这是引狼入室啊你知道不，下个赛季我们可就是对手了，对手！”方锐试图跟陈果讲道理。  
陈果：我不听我不听。  
“包子，你不说两句？”敌人的敌人就是朋友，方锐用筷子尾戳戳包子试图缔结同盟。  
“我听老大的。”包子吃着包子，没喝六个核桃。  
“邱非要是愿意就留下呗，反正莫凡那屋暂时没人住。”叶修坐在餐桌旁边伸个懒腰，似乎睡得很舒服。

陈果开心，苏沐橙也乐的看热闹。方锐还不知道，早在还没离开嘉世的时候，邱非就忍辱负重，用一箱all叶小黄本收买了小姑子的心。  
所以说，方锐在打入追求目标内部方面，完全不合格。

……

心好累，这年头心机屌都这么会玩了么？

04

然而古语又有云，盛极而衰否极泰来，仍旧诚不欺我也。  
邱非在上林苑蹭了半个月的房，每天借着打指导赛打网游给叶修递水点烟擦汗的噱头揩了不少油。  
方锐一遍喊着人心不古一边又只能干瞪眼。多次向叶修暗示，奈何叶修淡定的像个没事人一样。

终于，在某个日子，荣耀女神终于开眼。

世邀赛，领队叶修，队员方锐，没有邱非。  
方锐特别想小人得志的笑几声，邱非听到消息的时候脸上的乖巧都要挂不住了。  
除了老叶竟然摸头安慰那臭小子有点令人不爽之外，看在没有灯泡打扰的幸福日子即将来临的份上，方锐大大大度的没有跟他计较。

邱非不是没有想过买个机票直接跟着国家队飞到苏黎世，如果顺便跟夏仲天说是去观摩学习说不定还能全额报销经费。  
但是邱非他妈喊他回家吃饭了。再怎么想他的小队长，邱非也得回家看看爸妈。

邱非觉得自己可能有点理解方锐为什么那么烦他了，这种男神被人觊觎的危机感真真让人抓心挠肝。

这天邱非仍旧在刷论坛。  
【韩叶发糖，十年对手，台下竟是这般相处】  
［韩队为叶修递水.jpg］  
［韩队为叶修撑伞.jpg］  
撑个伞了不起啊，叶修还给我打过伞呢。  
【吃我吴叶安利呀，吴雪峰现身赛场，上演激萌摸头杀】  
摸头杀怎么了，我还给叶修吹过头发呢。  
【周叶大法好，斗神枪王的对视，屏幕里冒出的都是火花】

……

任是少年老成，邱非也觉得不爽了。

果然异地恋是爱情的坟墓，邱非觉得自己得去刷个存在感。

05

当邱非到苏黎世的时候，国家队正在吃晚饭，叶修被围在中间，享受着和那一锅咕嘟咕嘟火锅汤底一样众星捧月的待遇。  
他站在门边，就看见王杰希从锅子里捞出一块刚涮好的毛肚，蘸好酱放进叶修碗里。  
邱非眼角抽搐了一下。那位微草的队长，麻烦注意一下影响，别以为我没看见你用的不是公筷，是自己的筷子。

邱非本不欲打扰叶修吃饭，但当他看到张新杰张佳乐黄少天喻文州较劲似的在叶修碗里摞起小山——用的都是自己的筷子——邱非义无反顾的把叶修拽走了。

“小邱非呀，来看比赛啊。不错还不晚，没到总决赛呢。”叶修摸着鼓鼓的肚子，半眯着眼，优雅慵懒又惬意，神情像一只受尽宠爱的猫。  
“前辈。”邱非撞进叶修怀里，伸开双臂搂住叶修的腰。  
“前辈我喜欢你。”  
“哟，我还在想你什么时候说呢。”  
“前辈你都知道？”邱非不知道该用什么样的表情。  
“荣耀第一心脏不是白叫的。”  
“那么前辈有什么想法么？”在得知早就被叶修看穿小心机之后，邱非反倒释然了。  
“你以为假期我为什么让你留下？”  
……

妈妈，为什么我还没带领嘉世拿到冠军就已经有了一种走到人生巅峰的感觉。  
美色误事，美色误事。  
邱非一边想着，一边毫不犹豫的吻了上去。  
叶修的嘴唇很软，跟他一贯给人留下的印象不太一样，邱非在外研磨了一会，试探着伸进了舌头。

06

邱非和叶修在一起了。  
世邀赛结束之后，叶修正式退役。  
在退役发布会之前，邱非问他，你是不是真的想退役，可别后悔。  
叶修摩挲了下被啃的通红的嘴角道：“我这不停下来等等你么，等你和哥站到同一个高度？先说好你要是跑的太慢，可是追不上哥的。”

——————end————


End file.
